The search for the tower of heaven
by infinate fanfic
Summary: Follows my OC as he joins fairy tail and tries not to get involved in the Chaos. Rated M for language
1. Begining of a new life

The forest outside of clover was a peaceful place, or at least it used to be. When the guild master's meeting was being held Lin Wolfsbane stood outside the meeting hall. All he wanted was to continue his simple life. He watched the surroundings of the building. He soon saw a magicmobile jumping through woods. He left it alone and focused on something else. He was walking around the building when he saw the demon. He ran towards the demon.

"From this day till the end of nights, My heart beats as one with my sword, The hate burn to ash in my heart and love of my heart, edge of my blade and spine, the everlasting flame of hatred and war turns into steel and metal used by war, the Oaths of this world turn ablaze, Now rise as his everlasting flame burst into steel and burn us with war. We dance in immortal flames of battle as we are re-taken and judged by our very souls, immortal flame now it turns to sorrow. Awaken Porte di Roma, Reclaimed." He shouted as he got in front of the demon. Lin and the demon were transported to Lin's pocket dimension "Roma". It was a barren waste land with weapons scatted around.

"Let's get started you ugly fuck." Lin said drawing a sword from the ground.

" **You think a puny human like you can kill me?" The demon said**

"No, but the keeper will." Lin said with a small smirk. As he finished talking a huge beast in armor with flames dripping off of it came into view.

" **What is that thing?" The demon asked in fear.**

"My back up." Lin said throwing the sword he was holding into the demon. The demon brought its arm up to stop the blade which planted itself into its hand. The blade was quickly followed by the keeper who ripped off the demon's arm.

"Alexandria's Bow." Lin said as a long bow appeared in his hands. " Sky Scatter Sword." He finished as a sword appeared in his hand. He placed the sword on the bow like an arrow and pulled it back. When he pulled it back as far as he could, he released it. The sword flew through the air and hit the demon with enough force to rip right through it. The arrow released energy when it made contact blowing up the demon.

"Now close, Porte di Roma." Lin said after confirming the demon was dead. He exited Roma and returned to the meeting hall. He was met with the shocked faces of several guild masters.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" All those present yelled at once.

"Shut the hell up." Lin said in reply

"That was Porte di Roma, My requip magic." Lin said after everyone stopped yelling.

"That was not requip magic." A redheaded female said walking up

"And you are?" Lin asked staring at the mage

"Erza Scarlett" The red head said

"Ah, The queen of the Fairies, well nice meeting you, but I'll be going now." Lin said as he turned to walk away. As soon as he turned around, he started to run. He quickly made his way through the forest to his small home. He walked into the other room and removed the box on top of his small dresser and pulled out his gate keys.

"Open gate of the rat. Zi." Lin said. In a flash of light a little girl with greyish skin, green hair , and red eyes appeared. She was wearing a grey jacket with mouse ears, and grey pants and combat boots.

"Whatch ya need, Lin?" Zi said

"Need some advice before the people who saw Porte di Roma knock down my door. What can I do to prevent it from happening?" Lin asked

"Well you could go and talk to them like a normal human." Zi said. Lin just looked at her. Before he could say anything he heard someone knock on his door. Lin slowly moved to the door careful not to make any noise. He looked through the blinds and saw one of the people from the meeting hall. He opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" Lin asked not happy that they followed him. He was greeted with a very short old man.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar. I would like you to join Fairy Tail." The old man said

"No, I don't do guilds. Besides I don't think you want a former master of a dark guild." Lin said

"D-D-Dark guild?" Makarov stuttered

"Yeah, Serpent's sword." Lin said pulling up his shirt to reveal his former guild mark. On his chest was a snake eating its own tail with a sword in the middle of the circle it made.

"YOU WERE THE MASTER OF SERPENT"S SWORD?!" Makarov screamed

"Names Lin Wolfsbane, known to most as The Wolf." Lin said

"The Wolf, If that's true your guild killed dozens of people." Makarov exclaimed

"Just the people who hurt the members before they got there." Lin replied in a calm voice "Couldn't take out the ones who hurt me though. Never could find the Tower of Heaven again."

"The Tower of Heaven, Someone in my guild is also from there." Makarov said thinking deeply.

 _Someone else got out of there. I might be able to find it with their help._ Lin thought

"Ok old man I'll join your guild, but you tell no one of who I was before." Lin said, "NO. ONE."

"That's fine." Makarov said "Off to Fairy Tail."

 _What did I just get myself into?_ Lin thought.

"Let me pack first." Lin said as he went to gather his few things. He quickly grabbed his stuff and returned to Makarov.

They proceed to Magnolia. And to Fairy Tail.

 **A/N : The dark Guild and Lin Are My OCs along with the magic lin uses.**


	2. Three fights three wins

They arrived at Fairy Tail, and as soon as they got in the door Lin was Bombarded with questions.

"Back the Fuck up people." Lin yelled. This caused everyone to shut up.

"Now If all of you are done being Idiots, Who do I need to talk to about a guild mark?" Lin asked

As he finished talking, a girl with white hair came up with the guild stamp.

"Hi, I'm Mira." She said with a cherry smile.

"Lin Wolfsbane." Lin said extending his hand. She took it and they shook.

"Now where and what color do you want the mark?" Mira asked

Lin held out his right hand and said "Midnight Black."

Mira pushed the stamp down and a second later the Fairy Tail guild mark appeared. Lin thanked Mira and went to the request board. He looked over the board trying to find something to do so he could get out of the guild hall before anyone asked him questions. His search for a job was interrupted when a guy with pink hair took a swing at him. Lin dodged and delivered a blow to the guy's stomach that caused him to fall. Lin walked away from the guy holding his stomach and went to find a chair. He found a small table in the corner of the guild hall and sat there trying not to draw attention to himself. He was quickly surrounded by people who wanted to know more about him.

"Ok, If you want to know more about me you have to beat me in a fight." Lin said trying to get everyone to leave him alone. He was then challenged by several people. The ones he took notice of were a blonde girl, Erza, and the pink haired guy from before.

"Ok, Blondie, Pinky, and Red are the ones I'll fight." Lin said pointing at the three he selected.

"fine" They all said in unison

Lin got up and led the three of them out behind the guild. The rest followed.

"I'll fight all of y'all one on one." Lin said with a small smirk. The first one to want to fight the guy with the pink hair Lin okayed this and got ready.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel" Pinkie said.

They got into their stances and Natsu rushed at Lin who just sidestepped and hit the back of Natsu's neck, knocking him out

"who's next?" Lin asked. Erza stepped forward with a sword out. Lin just sighed at this.

"Fine Let's get this over with." Lin said

Erza rushed at him and he quickly back tracked to avoid getting cut.

 _She's faster than I thought she'd be._ Lin though avoiding Erza's blade. She used her requip to equip he Heaven's wheel armor.

"Time to get serious then." Lin said "Siegfried"

A claymore appeared in his hands as he adjusted his grip on it.

"This is Siegfried - The Blade of Everlasting Revolution." Lin said

"Where did you get that?" Erza asked in awe. She had heard of the sword. It was supposed to be lost. Lin shot forward swinging the sword with half his strength. Erza barely blocked the swords. The impact shattered Erza's swords and armor.

"The winner is Lin." Makarov said approaching

"But Master I can still fight." Erza protested

"He could have easily killed you, Erza" Makarov said looking at the S class mage

A general scream of WHAT erupted from the crowd watching the fight. Even Erza looked surprised at this news.

 _Was this not his true power?_ Erza thought as she contemplated what the master said.

"Okay you ready blondie?" Lin asked "I'll go easy on you."

Lucy stepped up ready to fight.

"Just hold on one minute." Lin said "Open gate of the rat Zi." He swiped the key through the air.

Zi appeared in a flash of light.

"So, you need something?" Zi asked

"Yeah, you're gonna advise the others in this fight. Just to be fair to blondie." Lin said. Zi laughed at this and nodded.

"Let's go" Lin said

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus." Lucy said

"Wow miss Lucy your boobs are the best." Taurus said

"Open Gate of the Ox, Chou." Lin said with a smirk. A girl with white hair cow ears and horns appeared in the flash of light. She wore a shirt that barely covered her boobs. Taurus looked at her with hearts in his eyes that quickly disappeared when she hit him hard enough to send him flying back into a tree. The impact with the tree knocked him out and sent him back to the celestial spirit world. Lucy gasped at how easily Taurus was dispatched.

"Chou hates perverts. If she sees one, they usually aren't going to have a good day." Lin said closing the gates of Zi and Chou. Lin walked back into the guild hall leaving everyone dumbfounded as to why they never heard of someone so powerful. Lin was walking back to his table when he saw Loke sitting by himself.

"Sup... Leo" Lin said

Loke tensed when he heard him.

"So you know then." Loke said

"Yeah, being around spirits tends to give you good instincts. You know I could help you by returning you to the celestial spirit world" Lin said

Loke stared at him when he heard this.

 _Is it possible to return to regain what I lost?_ Loke thought.

"Please Help me." Loke said


	3. saving the lion

Lin had summoned as many of his spirits as he could.

"Guys there has to be a way to get Leo back to y'all world." Lin said to his spirits.

"You could try summoning the Celestial spirit king." Zi said

"And I do that how?" Lin asked

"Well you would have to sacrifice one of our keys to do it." Zi responded

"How about no." Lin said "Could one of you take to the celestial spirit world?"

"Well, I don't actually know if that's possible." Zi said

"Could you find out?" Lin asked "Or could you talk to the spirit king?"

"We'll try both." Zi said

"Let me know what you find out." Lin said before closing the gates he opened.

 **1 Week Later**

"Ok Zi what you got?" Lin asked

"Well, unless you're willing to try to make a contract with him and tell the celestial spirit king to go fuck himself, I got nothing." Zi said

"Thanks, Zi. Close gate of the rat." Lin said as Zi disappeared. He headed to the guild and slipped inside. He scanned the guild looking for Loke. When he spotted him, he moved quickly to close the distance.

"Hey, I got a way to help you." Lin said approaching Loke

"How?" Loke responded getting up from his seat

"First I need to know where your key is." Lin said

"Buried with the last person who had a contract with me." Loke said

"Let's go then ain't got all day." Lin said leaving motioning for Loke to follow him.

They traveled to the grave of Karen Lilica.

"It's buried here." Loke said

"Ok let's get started." Lin said cracking his knuckles. He started digging in the grave until he found the key.

"Open gate of the rat, Zi." Lin said "Ok walk me through the process of pissing off the spirit king."

"Well you have force your magic through key and that right there will piss him off." Zi said

"How can I make the contract if he can't be summoned by use of the key." Lin said getting annoyed

"Well Its pretty much a normal summon except you have to focus on pulling him through the celestial spirit world." Zi said

"Couldn't you take him when you go back and then I summon him again?" Lin asked

"Maybe. That would piss off the spirit king." Zi said

"Let's try that" Lin said

Zi walked over to Loke and grabbed his arm.

"Close the gate." Zi said

"Close gate of the rat." Lin said

Zi and Loke disappeared.

 _Ok I really hope this works_ Lin thought

"Open Gate of the Lion." Lin said swiping the key. When nothing happened he tried again and again. He finally got annoyed and started cursing the celestial spirit king.

"You god damned Fucker. I wish you would come here so I could kick your ass." Lin yelled. His rant was cut short by a blinding light.

 **"** **You dare to curse me, Mortal?" The being who appeared asked**

"Yeah, I'm trying to save a good person, and you won't let me." Lin said flipping off the spirit king.

 **"** **You wish to save the one known as Leo the Lion from the fate he has brought upon himself when he let Karen Lilica die by staying out of his gate?" The spirit king asked**

"Yeah, and I will fight to save a another soul from damnation." Lin said

 **"** **You can not harm me mortal." The spirit king said trying to intimidate Lin.**

"I can grant you access to the place known as Roma." Lin said

 **"** **What is this place you speak of?" The king asked**

"I'll show you." Lin said with a smirk "From this day till the end of nights, My heart beats as one with my sword, The hate burn to ash in my heart and love of my heart, edge of my blade and spine, the everlasting flame of hatred and war into steel and metal us by war, In the Oaths of this world turn ablaze, Now rise as his everlasting flame burst into steel and burn us by war. We dance in immortal flames of battle as we are re-taken and judged by our very souls, immortal flame now it turns to sorrow. Awaken Porte di Roma, Reclaimed."

The area around the two changed into a wasteland with weapons littering the ground.

"This is Roma." Lin said gesturing around.

 _What is this place? And how can a mortal hold the keys to it?_ The celestial spirit king thought

"Now, We got a deal?" Lin asked. He looked around when he heard the keeper coming. Thinking quickly he willed the chains of Babylon to stop it.

 **"** **Yes we have a deal." The king said**

"Ok good, now open gate of the lion, Leo." Lin called.

A flash of light blinded Lin and Leo was standing before him.

"Close Porte di Roma" Lin said as the world changed back to the gravesite.

"Well Leo lets form a contract." Lin said

The spirit king looked at Lin in awe. He was shocked at the power this mortal controlled. With out waiting to see what happened the Celestial Spirit King disappeared.

"No, never mind, I don't want to make a contract with you." Lin said "I think blondie might need your help more than me."

"You mean Lucy?" Leo asked

"Yeah, her." Lin said before heading back to the guild. Leo followed behind him

 _Well at least I was able to save someone_ Lin thought


	4. Slaying a demon

The next day

Lin walked into the guild and found a table in a corner so he didn't have to deal with anyone. He peaceful serenity was interrupted by Natsu.

"Hey, Fight me." Natsu said igniting his hands

"No" Lin replied "But give this to blondie when she gets here."

Lin handed Natsu Loke's key. The look of shock on Natsu's face made Lin smile a little

"Tell her it's a gift and don't tell her I gave it to you." Lin said. Natsu nodded still confused. Lin sat back in his chair and propped his feet on the table. He saw Lucy come in and Natsu give her the key. What brought a smile to Lin's face was that Lucy hugged Natsu when she thanked him.

 _It's nice to see people forming deeper bonds._ Lin thought. Lin got bored watching Natsu and Lucy, so he walked to the request board to see what jobs there were. He found one that asked for demons to be fought. Scanning over the request he saw the reward was 1.3 million Jewels. He told Mira he was taking the job and left. The town was a three day walk if you stopped at all. Lin made it in a day and a half. He walked into the town surveying the carnage that the demon had done. Lin immediately looked for the mayor. When he couldn't find him he asked one of the few people and they pointed him to the mayor.

"Hi, I'm from fairy tail." Lin said walking up to the mayor.

"Yes, of course, have you come to kill the demon?" The mayor asked. Lin nodded his head and asked about the demon. The information he got was useless, but he did get when it would attack again.

 _So the demon attacks again tonight. This is going to be easy._ Lin thought. He waited until night fall before walking into the center of town. He was greeted by a horned beast that looked a little like the keeper.

"So, ugly can you speak or does the dirt we're walking on have more intelligence?" Lin asked looking at the demon

 **"** **Human you dare insult me. You have sentenced yourself to DEATH!" The demon roared** as it charged at Lin. Lin side stepped it and summoned Kōri no Hana (a traditional style katana and one of Lin's strongest swords)

He drew the blade back and struck at the demon's back causing it to roar in pain. Lin's attacks didn't stop there though. He continued to slice the demon. Its blood covered the surroundings. After the last strike, The demon turned and back handed Lin into a building causing him to go completely through it. Lin stood up and got his bearings back as he walked back to the demon. The only difference is now Lin was pissed. Lin rushed the demon and cut it in half with a single stroke of his blade. After killing the demon, Lin passed out at its corpse.

The next morning they found the demon dead and a note saying to keep the money.

Lin arrived at fairy tail, where he went to his usal table to continue sleeping.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter.**


	5. A duel turns into a date

**A week Later**

Lin sat at his table in the back of the guild when Erza walked up to him.

"I challenge you." Erza said when she walked up to him. This caused the rest of the guild to stop what they were doing. There was a collective scream of what from the guild as Lin just looked at her.

"Sure I could use a little exorcise." Lin said. Lin stood up and walked in front of Erza and put his hand on her shoulder and said "By the power of the Keeper, I hereby grant you access to Roma."

Lin walked out behind the guild and waited for Erza.

Erza had no idea what just happened. _What did he mean he grants me access to Roma. What is Roma?_ Erza thought as she followed Lin.

Lin saw Erza come out of the guild and waited for her.

"You probably have questions about what I did before we came out here." Lin said

"Yes, What did you mean when you said you granted me access to Roma? What is Roma?" Erza asked

"In order for me to get you to Roma without the keeper killing you I had to grant you access. Roma is an alternate dimension kinda, It's my "Pocket dimension"" Lin said

"Would you like to see it?" Lin asked

"From this day till the end of nights, My heart beats as one with my sword, The hate burn to ash in my heart and love of my heart, edge of my blade and spine, the everlasting flame of hatred and war turns into steel and metal used by war, the Oaths of this world turn ablaze, Now rise as his everlasting flame burst into steel and burn us with war. We dance in immortal flames of battle as we are re-taken and judged by our very souls, immortal flame now it turns to sorrow. Awaken Porte di Roma, Reclaimed." Lin said.

Erza and Lin stood in a wasteland covered in weapons. Erza looked around in awe. The wasteland seemed to go on forever.

"This is Roma. I brought you here because I want to talk to you" Lin said sitting on the ground leaning against a giant sword. Erza sat down across from him.

"Do you know where the tower of heaven is?" Lin asked Erza while looking at the ground

"How do you know about that place?" Erza asked getting angry

"I was a slave there Red. I made a big speech about rising up and fight our captors after I killed a couple of guards. I'm the reason you got out remember." Lin said

Erza stared at him thinking back.

 ** _Flashback_**

Erza fell over from exhaustion. Two guards came over with whips and started hitting her. A boy her age come running up and kills a guard with a pickaxe. The other guard turns toward him and starts to pull the whip back to hit him. He pulls the pickaxe out of the first guard and stabs it in to the other guards stomach, and then he swings it into his head.

"People Listen to me. We need to rise up and Fight for our freedom. The guards are nothing. They can be killed easily. If you don't think you can take the life of one then remember everything they took from us. Our friends, our family, our freedom. We need to fight. Now is the only chance we'll get" The boy said. The people who heard him shouted in agreement and the rebellion started.

 ** _Flashback end_**

 ** _Flashback_**

Rob stood in front of the fire blast. When the blast ended he fell and died. Erza fell to her knees and started crying.

"Hey, Red we need to get out of here. Don't let the old man's sacrifice be in vain. You need to live on to continue his memory. If you die here you will dishonor his memory and he will have died for nothing." Lin said

Erza nodded and stood up. She followed Lin through the tower and toward the dock.

"Wait, We can't leave Jellal." Erza said

"Fine. I'll get him. Just get on a boat and stay down. If I'm not back in ten minutes leave." Lin said running back into the tower. The ten minutes pass and Erza leaves the tower.

 ** _Flashback end_**

"I remember now." Erza said to Lin

"Do you know where the tower is?" Lin asked. Erza shook her head.

"Erza before we go back there's something I need to tell you, but you can't tell anyone else. The master already knows." Lin said

"What?" Erza asked

"I was the leader of Serpent's sword." Lin said "To the world I was the Wolf."

Erza stared at him dumbfounded.

 _He was the master of Serpent's sword._ Erza thought

"Before you say anything the people who I killed hurt my guild mates before they arrived at the guild. It's actually what lead most to me." Lin said

"There's one more thing I would Like to ask you before I close this Erza." Lin said getting a slight blush

"What?" Erza asked

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Lin asked sheepishly

"W-Wha-what?" Erza said her face turning as red as her face.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Lin said getting ready to close the Porte Di Roma.

"I would like that." Erza said kissing Lin on the cheek.


	6. apology

Sorry for not updating. I have alot of stuff going on right now. Im getting ready to move and Im finishing up school so updates will take awhile longer.


	7. Lin's tombstone

p style="text-align: center;"strongHere Lies Lin Wolfsbane/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHe is gone but not forgotten/strong/p 


End file.
